Traditionally, sewing and embroidery requires the use of an upper and lower thread. The upper thread is pushed through a needle where it is moved up and down through the sewing foot and fabric being sewn. The lower thread is wound on a spool called a bobbin. The entire bobbin assembly consists of housing, rotating hook, spool and casing. The upper thread is moved downward into the bobbin case, where the hook grabs the thread and feeds it around the spool to form a loop, which is then tightened around the lower thread.
Since the upper thread must loop around the lower thread, the lower thread cannot be continuous. Therefore, the bobbin spool must be wound with a limited amount of thread. The spool can now be wrapped by the upper thread to meet and form a stitch. The problem with this traditional approach is that the bobbin spool, having a limited amount of thread, must be constantly replaced. Since the upper thread doesn't have any limitations, large spools or skeins can be utilized for longer sewing times. Bobbin threads are also subject to breakage and the casing becomes filled with lint and thread scraps.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce a new, inventive concept that uses either traditional thread or a reactive material (such as, but not limited to fusible, self-bonding or phase change material) for the upper thread and replaces the lower thread with a reactive material, such as self bonding, phase change or fusible compounds. (i.e. polyester, nylon, acrylic or copolymer, etc.), that can be inserted by rolling; pumping; or pushing the material into the space previously occupied by the lower thread. A phase change material (liquid to solid or solid to solid) exhibits the best characteristics.